Blank Thoughts
by ultranaff
Summary: Zack feels a little down, and strangely, London is the person he finds himself connecting with. Oneshot. Incredibly light romance, with only a sprinkle of ZackLondon.


Blank Thoughts

-o-o-o-o-o-

Disclaimer: Don't own suite life

-o-o-o-o-o-

Summary: Zack feels a little down, and strangely, London is the person he finds himself connecting with. Oneshot. Incredibly light romance, with only a sprinkle of Zack/London

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey Zack, how's it going?" Maddie grinned cheerily. He shot her a nervous glance, eyeing her cute little uniform up and down. "good Maddie, how are you?"

"I'm fine." She turned around, shuffling the candy bars into an orderly fashion, while Zacks neck reddened furiously at the sight of her ass. It was hard, Zack was growing older into this incredibly horny young teenager, and Maddie was growing more luscious within the hour. It just wasn't fair.

"Hello children." Mr. Mosby drawled, casting a disapproving glance towards Zack. "Zack, I trust you're keeping busy and not distracting Maddie from her job?"

"Oh its ok Mr. Mosby, he's my little helper." She pinched his cheeks while he blushed furiously. Mosby glowered, always viewing Maddie as a sort of daughter, and feeling immediately protective. "Well I'm not paying _him_. So SHOO!"

"Fine." He mumbled, slouching away. Now what was there to do? Maddie was no longer there to be oogled. Guests rotated in and out of the revolving doorway. Estaban flew past, tripping over himself to get their bags. "ello, welcome to the Tipton." He grinned, enunciating poorly in his foreign dialect. The guests simply raised their brows and allowed him to take their possessions.

"I do hope you have a pleasant stay." He continued, chatting away as he transported their bags and they ignored him. "Hey Estaban, you need any help?" Zack offered. Estaban patted his mop of blonde hair fondly. "No thank you little twin number one, I must resume with my job to the best of ability to make my father proud."

He sighed as he watched him disappear behind the sliding doors of the elevator. After a couple moments, the bell shrilled and the doors slid open again. London stood there, a little confused as she tugged on her freshly gelled hair, as if wondering what to do next.

"Is this my floor?"

"How would I know that??" His patience wearing thin. Why was she so god damn stupid? Wasn't her father suppose to be extremely intelligent to have so much money?

He turned on his heel with a sigh, until London raised a hand. 'Oh Zack, where are you going? I need you to help me find my floor."

"Shouldn't you find your brain first?"

"What's wrong with you?" she snorted, folding her arms. Zack just ruffled his blonde hair, obviously exasperated. "Nothing." He mumbled.

"Oh come on. I know there's something wrong. I'm physics like that."

"You mean…. Psychic?"

"Like I care." She scoffed, grabbing his hand and marching him over to the couch. "Now come on, tell me what's wrong. I'm going to be your little physics-ist."

"You mean psychiatrist!"

Her lashes fluttered, blankly. "Don't call me _names!_ I'm being serious! You look a little sad lately. You know?" she cocked her head. "And besides, you're my little Zacky."

Zack pulled back in surprise, wondering when he first became her 'Zacky'. And more importantly, when did she start noticing other _people_. "Well gosh, I didn't know you cared." He grinned a little, clasping his hands between his legs. "That's sweet London."

"Well I'm a regular sweetie pie!" tossing him a playful slap on the back. "Now come on, tell your friend London what's been bugging you."

Zack's eyes shifted from his knees to her, and back, a little nervously. He licked his lips and swallowed. 'Um, nothing London really, I'm fine."

"Oh pee-shaw. I know a sad teenager when I see one. You've been so mopey." She put on a huge pout, and rolled her eyes, making a hilarious face. Zack couldn't help but crack another grin. "Dude, no way. I haven't been acting like that"

"You have! You have! " she folded her arms. "Are you saying I'm a liar? London Tipton may be many things." She tossed her long hair. "Like extremely beautiful, and incredibly smart, but I am _not_ a liar."

Zack couldn't help but notice that throughout their 1 minute conversation, London hadn't said anything completely stupid. It made him wonder how perceptive London really was. Was she right? Did he seem a little sad?

He studied his feet again, his long blonde hair flopping into his face. He was 15 now and getting older. His body was changing, everything was changing. Cody wasn't there to hang out with in the lobby anymore because he was in love with his stupid girlfriend. Zack scoffed at the thought, both in private and to his brothers face. What was love anyway? Zack had been with tons of girls, and none of them had an expiration date past 2 days.

And the only girl that might prove that love existed was busy dusting candy bars at the expense of the Tipton Hotel, ignoring him.

"I guess I am a little… down." He rubbed his neck. "I just feel a little, lonely I guess." The words trailed off. He felt a little stupid exposing his heart.

But London scooted in closer, placing a reassuring hand on his back. "I know how you feel." She said gently. "When I was your age, I was always lonely."

Zack snorted. "Oh come on princess, How would you know how it feels to be lonely? You have everything."

"Yea, I might have money, but I never really had friends. I don't even have a daddy. My only real friend is Maddie, and she's _poor_."

He cocked a brow, lightly teasing. 'And you wonder why you don't have friends."

"Well yes, I do. Every day." Zack looked at her and realized she was being completely serious.

It never really occurred to him until now. London Tipton was a person too, with deep-seated thoughts and emotions.

And as she sat there, kindly rubbing his back, she bore a completely sincere expression. Zack could feel some kind of thought pattern curdling beneath that mass of bubbly brown hair. NO matter how limited, it was still there.

He cleared his throat, a little uncomfortably. "Well London, you always have me. I'm your friend."

"I'm your friend too." She smiled. "I want you to know, that no matter how sad and lonely the world gets, you just put on a big 'ol smile, and go on your way."

And she busted out that trademark grin that always seemed so goofy to Zack, but all of a sudden it was a bright, genuine, real smile.

"You're right. London." He whispered.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right. I'm London Tipton." Maddie snorted from the distance of her candy counter but London just shrugged and grinned stupidly "See," she turned to Zack. "just put on a smile, and it won't bother you anymore."

"Gee London, thanks… You really helped out." He paused. "I mean it."

"What are friends for, silly?" she jostled her shoulders and gave him a kind kiss on the cheek. Zack flushed as he watched her walk off. Maybe there was more to London, there definitely had to be. Maybe it was time to start admiring _her_ ass for a while.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Authors Note:

Would anyone like to do a story with Zack and Cody?


End file.
